It takes two
by EveryonesAFighter
Summary: When Sam takes a last minute desicion to adopt identical 12'yr old twins Jess and izzy she knows it won't be easy ... My first fic
1. Chapter 1

_hey, I'm new on here and this is my first story any views and thoughts would be appreciated :)_

* * *

It was the start of the summer holidays. Sam turned back to smile at Tom, before looking up at the place before them it was clearly labeled 'Greenwood Social Services' it was a tall building covered in ivy which looked like something out of a story that Sam would have read as a child. Sam didn't like how it was labeled but ignored it and thought back to moments that had led to this. She turned to Tom.

"I can't believe we are actually here, I can't wait to get the girls. Think how this was all because of Maya." Tom nodded and thought before replying.

"Yes, if she hadn't of been to the hospital and been adopted then you wouldn't have decided that you wanted adopt and we wouldn't be about to pick up Jess and Izzy."

Sam and Tom caught each other's eyes with a smile. Despite the fact that Sam would be adopting 12 year old identical twin girls she felt a urge of excitement.

"I hope they like there rooms" Tom spoke to Sam thinking back to how crazy they had gone giving the girls rooms which they hoped they would love.

Sam knew that she already had a great bond with girls and that after the three weeks they had known each other, she knew that Jess was a person who would tell you everything and was confident and trustworthy and she knew that Izzy was awkward in one to one conversations and would be to scared to talk to you about things however she was very clever and great once you knew her.

"You can tell them apart right?" Tom asked making Sam laugh as she knew he still struggled. To be fair they were exactly identical and she had seen that even the workers there still got them mixed up. The only obvious difference was there style but Jess's eyes were slightly browner but you would have to look closely to see that.

Sam put her hand up to knock on the door but before she hit the door it opened for them to be greeted by a familiar over friendly lady which Sam personally hated. Sam though, following Toms advice was ignoring her hatred and focusing on the girls. she looked past the lady to see Jess and Izzy stood smiling at her. They looked stunning stood there and also completely identical. Though Sam wouldn't admit it she had to think for a second to realise that Jess was to her left and izzy to her right.

"Sam!" The girls yelled in sync before running up and hugging her. That was another thing, the girls had a great relationship and often said the same thing at the same time or finish each other's sentences. It was like a party trick they did. She hugged them before looking to see the amount of stuff they had. Sam knew herself though that being a girl meant that it was all probably necessary.

The girls went with Tom to put there stuff in the car as Sam went to talk to the 'annoying' Lady.  
"Ok thank you for adopting them, it was the quickest adoption we have seen, as you know they have only been here for 2 months" the lady who happened to be called Lucy said.

"Yes" Sam simply replied.

"Ok so as you know the girls family was branded as unsafe as there mother was proven unfit for being a mother when multiple drugs were found. We think that although it would have been tough for the girls, there background should not have much affect on them. Though they are not used to having someone there for them." Lucy said annoying Sam as she had told her this multiple times.

"Yes, I have noticed" Sam stated trying not to sound too impolite. Luckily though Lucy did not notice this and continued talking about paperwork.

After 10 minutes and Sam having signed many forms the girls and Tom and Sam were in the car waving goodbye to Lucy. They began the hour drive to HOLBY.

* * *

_more soon, just trying to set the scene_

_•Everyone's a fighter •_


	2. Trust issues?

Tom and Sam were sat in the front while Jess and Izzy smiled nervously.  
"Ok I was thinking we should stop and go to the mall on the way back?" Sam asked them and they both nodded.

"Yeah sure" they said together. The mall was half way to Sams house.

"Ok, so as it's the summer holidays I was thinking you each could have 100 pounds and buy whatever clothes you want." Sam said being generous, but she also knew from Tom that being in adoption didn't really give you the opportunity to clothes shop often.

"OMG yes please!" Jess said excitedly for both of them.

"Ok then jess if Tom goes with you and I go with Izzy and then we meet back in an hour to have a meal?" Sam asked and they all nodded at her, Sam knew that Jess would happily spend an hour clothes shopping but Izzy probably wouldn't enjoy it so much.

"We don't have to spend the whole hour clothes shopping, we can go for a drink if you want" Sam told Izzy who seemed relived by this idea. She nodded, still slightly shy around Sam. Sam could sense her uneasiness but she still wasn't sure of the cause of it. Izzy seemed to be like that around every adult and was afraid to admit her opinion. She decided she would try to figure it out at some stage.

They went to new look h and m and primark and after half an hour izzy had chosen several pairs of jeans some T-shirts and two hoodies. They were approaching the underwear, Sam knew what she had to do and could tell Izzy was getting uncomfortable being in this section with Sam. She was going to ask if izzy wanted anything but decided against it and could see the relief in Izzy. She still wasn't sure why Izzy was like this and desperately wanted to solve it but decided to do something about it later. They ended up going for a coffee in Costa before finding Tom, Jess and many clothes.

They then went to Burger King under Toms persuasion to Sam that one meal wouldn't hurt. The girls both chose the same thing while Sam went for a salad.

They then got back into the car weighed down with clothes before pulling up at SAMs house. Sam couldn't wait for the girls to see there rooms.

"Ok, izzy your rooms on the right, next to ours and Jess yours is opposite. " Sam told them amd watched them run upstairs excitedly. As the girls ran upstairs, Sam turned to Tom.

"Have you seen how Izzy is?" Sam asked him leaving him confused,

"You know, shy around us?" She finished and could tell Tom had noticed. After all he was a pediatrician.

"Yes, I don't know why I would link it up to something that happened in her childhood."

"Sam?" Tom and Sam were interrupted by Jess calling them. They ran up the stairs and both the girls hugged them.

"Thank you" izzy said to Sam, making her smile. Sam looked at the girls rooms, they both had a desk, normal sized bed, pinboard and a lamp. Izzy's room was blue and Jess's purple. Sam had to admit she preferred Izzy's room but knew they were each happy.

"Ok, so do you want to unpack?" Sam asked and they nodded. Tom helped izzy arrange her room and soon both of the girls rooms looked special to them and there pinboards were flooded with pictures of there friends as they would be moving school. Jess's room was slightly tidier but they were both almost immaculate. Sam knew this would change as the girls settled in.

They all went downstairs and the girls watched TV until Sam called Jess's name and she ran upstairs leaving Izzy and Tom downstairs.

"Yeah?" Jess said as she walked into SAMs room.

"Is there any, errrr, girls stuff you need?" Sam asked her and Jess immediately understood her meaning. Jess looked away awkwardly before realising how stupid she was being.

"No" she replied and looked Sam in the eye.

"Ok, do you want some stuff incase?"

"Yes please" Jess said politely.

"Ok, by the way just know you can ask me anything" Sam said kindly in a way which no one expect.

"Yeah, ok" Jess said knowing that Sam meant it. At least talking to Sam would be better than talking to one of the social workers, she shivered at the thought. Sam picked up on this and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh... I was just thinking about when we had to talk to the social workers about this stuff" she said laughing making Sam laugh.

"You should have seen Izzy in those situations" Jess said reminding Sam of something.

"Do you know why Izzy is that shy and awkward?" Sam asked Jes softly and could see the mood change.

"Errrmm.. No" Jess said but Sam could tell she was lying

"You can tell me anything you know" Sam said kindly trying to get the information out of her daughter.

"It's just... I was always mums favourite daughter" Jess flinched at the mention of her mum

"She would always treat me but not Izzy... Of course I hated it and I tried to stop it but she just..." Sam could tell Jess was holding back the tears.

" said very rude things and told me how lucky I was to not be like my sister" Jess said letting the tears flow.

"Since them Izzy has never trusted any adults" she finished hugging Sam. Sam was trying to hide her shock this was obviously something which no one knew but her. This changed things a lot.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure you did all you could" Sam told Jess before Jess returned downstairs trying to look completely normal.

"Tom, a word?" Sam said and Tom followed her into the kitchen.

"Jess just told me something" she stated and told him the whole story.

"Do you think she has trust issues?" She asked him.

* * *

_just kind of free styling, and yes I am no doctor and probably have made up all sorts of facts but it's fiction :D_

_•EveryonesAFighter•_


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry for the delay, thanks for the reviews though. yesterday's episode though I can't believe they have gone. I actually cried please tell me I'm not the only , and Sam aren't married. Yet ;) but live together sorry for not making it clear _

* * *

"I don't know, but I know it can be fixed" Tom said in thought. He didn't think it was much of a big drama.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Sam asked him.

"Mmm mabye, it's up to you I would," he said still not sure with his answers.

"Ok, I will" she stated and called for Izzy. She met a confused Izzy in her bedroom.

"Hi?" Izzy said looking at Sam.

"Look, Jess told me about your family and the way they treated you" Sam told her sighing. When things were awkward Sam had a habit of stating them. Jess went red and looked away.

"No, don't worry it's fine, we can forget about it" Sam said smiling at Izzy.

"Oh yeah and do you need any err girl stuff?" Sam asked Izzy once again trying to kill the awkwardness. She felt izzy tense up. 'No no no' Sam thought.

"No" Izzy replied quickly

"Ok do you want some things incase?"

"I don't mind" Sam knew Izzy's wasn't trying to be rude and she was just finding it awkward.

"Ok and you can talk to me about anything" Sam told Izzy kindly and Izzy knew she meant it. There were plenty of things she wanted to ask but she knew she didn't have the courage.

"Ok thanks" Izzy told Sam. Sam could clearly tell that Izzy was trying to get out of this. They finished there conversation before the girls going to bed tired with all the excitement of the day.

Tom and were sat watching tv with the girls in bed when SAMs phone went off. She sighed before seeing that it was Zoe. She answered in confusion.

"Hi?"

"Hi Sam, sorry to trouble you, it's just Tess has to go to a funeral last minute and Ash is ill so I was wondering if you and Tom could come,in tommorow, the girls can come to, if you want." Sam had guessed that Zoe would say something along those lines.

"Errmm ok, might as well, the girls are going to end up spending a lot of they're time there anyway" when Sam said this Tom understood what Zoe was asking and pulled a face at Sam. She sniggered and tried to muffle it with a cough. Luckily Zoe didn't notice.

"How are the girls?" Zoe asked.

"There good, I will tell you more Tomorrow ." Sam said and they chatted for a bit before Sam went to bed.

It was half seven and izzy woke up before walking downstairs completely dressed surprising Sam.

"Your up early" Sam said impressed, Tom and Jess were still asleep.

"I'm afraid you to have to come into work with us today" Sam told her and to her surprise Izzy smiled.

"Cool!"

"You want to go to work with me?" She asked her,

"Yeah, it will be cool. I like hospitals." Sometimes Izzy really confused Sam. Sam knew that Izzy wanted to be a doctor in the ED since she first met her. Her description of wanting to be 'in with the action' made her smile. Sam knew that Jess wasn't sure what she wanted to be but wanted to go down the teaching road.

Sam prepared Izzy breakfast and they watched tv for half an hour before they gave waiting and went to wake Tom and Jess up. Sam wacked Tom with a pillow to the entertainment of Izzy and then totally contrasting to toms wake up Sam knocked on Jess's door.

After about 10 minutes Jess, wearing burgundy jeans and a new look jumper beat Tom in the reef to get dressed. Which was SAMs plot to get everyone ready quicker since they were already managing to be running late.

After explaining their plan for the day to Jess they were all ready and in the car.


	4. Ooooo Zoe, you naughty girl

_ok here it is :D. Today it suddenly hit me that TAM were gone and that I wouldn't see them again..._

* * *

They pulled up at the hospital already a few minutes late. Off course all the staff knew about Izzy and Jess so they were all excited to see them. Zoe looked up from the desk to see Sam approaching her.

"Sorry, I asked " Zoe apologised once again.

"It's fine don't worry." Sam told Zoe before Ash ran in

"Zoe he's arrested" he said running towards her.

"Robyn " she shouted catching Robyn's attention. Zoe pointed at the girls as tom and Sam ran in to resus.

"Hi" Robyn said to the girls,

"I guess your Jess and Izzy?"

"Yeah" the girls said in sync making Robyn smile.

"If you want to come to the staff room I'm sure you can stay there."

"Thanks" Jess said as they walked into the staff room finding Rita alone.

"Rita, this is Jess and Izzy, SAMs daughters" Robyn told her as she received a page and ran out.

"Hi" Rita said to them, "sorry it's a bit hectic here"

"That's fine" Jess told her.

"I'm glad you like it" Rita said smiling.

"Oh I've got to go my shift is unfortunately over. "

"Where are the toilets?" Izzy asked Rita just before she left.

"Oh there just out there and to the left." Rita told them and they both walked out and past the desk where Zoe was watching them as she couldn't be bothered to do the paperwork in front of her. Zoe was studying how identical the girls look as she noticed that  
A boy of about the same age as the girls walked past them. He had bright blue eyes and as the girls would have said perfect hair.  
He smiled at them and they both looked at each other. Jess then accidentally tripped him up and had an immediate look of panic on her face. Zoe couldn't handle this and burst out laughing she muffled it into a snort b not before she caught the attention of Tess and Charlie. They gave her a questioning look and she just secretly pointed at the girls.

"Sorry! " Jess apologised quickly

"Don't worry that's fine, where are you off to anyway?" He said smiling, he totally liked them and they totally liked him The girls were totally flirting with him and Zoe let out another snort of laughter. Luckily the girls didn't notice,

"Just to the toilet" izzy said smiling at the boy I front of them.

"Oh, cool, after this do you want to mabye get a sandwich in the cafe or something?" The girls looked instantly delighted. This was to much for Zoe to handle she snorted out loud though tess and Charlie didn't seem to think it was that funny. The girls heard this snort and looked around at Zoe who quickly said.

"Oh quick he has gone into arrest." And ran out muffling her laughter. She bumped Into Sam on the way.

"You should see your daughters" she told her still laughing though she wasn't even sure why it was so funny.

"Huh?" Sam asked and entered reception to see the girls stood there looking star struck staring Into space.

"Excuse me, the hospital corridors are no place for you to just stand there." Lily said as she entered the reception.

"You are wasting NHS time which is wasting money, the boy has clearly gone hasn't he." Lily continued making it clear that she had seen the whole event. Zoe by this time had returned to see lily talking to them and cracked up once again. Lily heard this.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me saying Dr Hanna you are clinical lead and should be wasting your time laughing, you have a job to do." Now most of the staff were quite enjoying this. Charlie gave Tess a face as Sam stared in utter confusion.

"Yes lily you are absolutely correct, I should not be enjoying myself at all I should focus." Zoe replied slightly sarcastically but Lily did not pick up on this,

"Thank you, now I think we should get back to work, we are wasting time." Lily stated looking pleased with herself before she walked into resus acting like she was boss.

"Ooooooo Zoe, you naughty girl" Ash said when lily was out of earshot.

"Oh shut up DR ashford " she replied jokingly. Then Jess and Izzy saw the boy again and followed him into the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe watched as the girls followed this 'dream boy' into the cafeteria smiling to herself.

"excuse me Martin and Zoe if you don't mind me saying you should be in Resus.'  
lily told them not caring for the love scene in front of them.

"it will end badly anyway, its not like they will stay together forever.' she continued fully aware of Jess and Izzy.

'yes thank you lily, and please its ASH, not martin' Ash told her still frustrated by the fact that she couldn't grasp the fact that everyone called him Ash.'

they then walked into Resus as they were actually needed.

Robyn remained there having noticed some kind of flirting between ash and Zoe she smiled to herself already picturing the perfect wedding as she turned around to see that jess and Izzy were leaving the cafe, apparently the planned relationship not working.

"everything alright girls?" she asked to them as they looked rather pleased with themselves.

"yeah" they replied looking confused before walking off. Izzy though wasnt feeling very well, it had started a few hours ago but had got worse. Jess had picked up on this and turned to her,

"you alright?"

"yeah, just not feeling very well' Izzy replied not wanting to make a fuss.

"tell sam." jess told her, knowing that Izzy was definitely not planning on doing so.

"i don't need to, i mean its not that bad" izzy half lied, it was quite bad. just then Sam walked past and Jess called her.

"Sam?" Izzy sighed and gave Jess a look which an intrigued sam noticed. Sam nodded.

"Izzy doesn't feel well" She told Sam thinking that sam should know and knowing that Izzy wouldn't tell her. Sam looked at Izzy who was slightly annoyed with Jess. Sam did think that Izzy hadn't looked very well but had shaken it off as tiredness. Izzy ran into the toilet, making it apparent that she was going to be sick. Sam ran after her while Jess, not being able to stand sick, stood outside looking strangely concerned then all of a sudden burst into tears.  
Zoe happened to notice this as she had snuck out of Resus not wanting to treat a patient. She turned around located tom called him and pointed at a crying jess. Tom immediately seeing Jess ran over to her placed his hands on her shoulders looked her in the eye and asked

"whats up? wheres sam and Izzy?" He asked seriously confused. just as Sam and an embarrassed Izzy appeared from the toilet, Sam saw Jess with confusion just as Tom saw Izzy. Tom and Sam gave each other a questioning look.

"Izzy is not feeling very well" Sam said for Izzy after witnessing her being sick. Tom looked at Izzy then back to Jess.

"Whats up?" sam asked jess now seriously confused and assuming that Jess was ill also.

"I...I was just worried for Izzy" Jess said truthfully though there was a reason for this. Izzy had figured out why Jess was so worried and looked panicked.

"im fine dont worry" Izzy said feeling guilty. Jess then sighed with relief and let her tears flow. Tom accepted this but Sam knew there was a reason why Jess was so worried for Izzy. Luckily her shift was over so she was able to take the girls home and tom would return home later. They quickly drove home and when they got in Izzy went straight to lie down. Sam followed her into her room with a glass of water.

"Alright?" Sam asked feeling sorry for the girl.

"Yeah, just about" izzy replied to Sam,she didn't feel the need to be sick again.

"Do you know why Jess was so worried for you?" Sam asked Izzy trying to sound soothing.

"Errm" izzy said looking away before realising that Sam was completely onto her and that she would have to tell her.

"It's just well... Mum had leukaemia a few years ago she never... We never... Jess was just concerned that I would have it. We never knew whether it was genetic or not so every time one of gets ill or throws up she gets paranoid." Izzy told Sam feeling the need to cry as memories came back to successfully held back the tears and fell into the pillow.

"leckumia is not genetic"" sam told Izzy.

"I know shes just paranoid." Izzy told sam. Before she made it clear she was going to go to sleep and fell into the pillow as sam took her queue to leave as she left angry but she wasnt sure who with. why did the girls have to grow up like that.


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope someone else noticed the theme tune... I don't like it ;( anyway sorry for the delay amd I know it's badly written... :D_

* * *

It was the next day. Izzy was pretty much better now and the girls had just realised that it was only 2 weeks before they were starting at a new school.

However the girls were keen to be starting school as they felt they needed to make friends as they were getting a bit bored with just Sam as company as they felt they needed someone there age.

That evening Tom and Sam were going on a date and they had asked fletch to babysit for them. The girls had heard about fletch and thought he sounded like a nice guy so they were quite excited. Of course Sam and Tom had told fletch all about Jess and Izzy so he was keen to meet them.

After the girls, well mostly Jess, secretly helping Sam choose an outfit out of her wardrobe. Fletch arrived and both Tom and Sam arrived at the door caught sight of each other and smiled. It was clear that Tom had noticed how stunning Sam was looking. They realised that they hadn't actually opened the door so fletch was stood outside knocking still.

"sorry!" Sam apologised as she pulled open the door revealing fletch.

"Don't worry it's fine, where are the girls then?" Fletch asked jokingly. Sam and Tom knew that fletch was just the right person to ask and was glad that he could come.

"Oh there in the living room" Sam told him, knowing fletch knew his way round there house perfectly well. They all entered the living and the girls looked up at him smiling.

"Hey, sorry who's who?" He asked smiling at them. They sure were beauty's.

"I'm, Jess and that's Izzy." Fletch looked between them before smiling.

Soon after Tom and Sam left and fletch Izzy and Jess had consumed a lot of chocolate watched a lot of outnumbered episodes on catchup.

Fletch looked up at the clock. Before realising that it was 11 and that the girls should have been in bed half an hour ago.

"Err, I think you guys better get in bed before Tom and Sam get back."  
The girls sighed and eventually after a lot of giggling had got into bed.

Fletch sat down and watched TV, wondering what time Tom and Sam would be back. He settled on the sofa watching some weird show, when he heard a scream.

He ran upstairs, having never actually been upstairs properly, except from after party's, when he was drunk, so he ended up opening lots of doors until he opened Izzy and found her silently crying, looking panicked.

"What's up?" He asked confused after placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing, just a bad dream." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked not believing she was ok.

"Yeah, it's fine, you can go, I'm going to go back to sleep." She lied to him.

"Ok, if your sure." He said and she nodded. He knew he had to leave so pulled the door behind him.


End file.
